Destiny crossover
by KiraYamato1
Summary: Based on Rolep playing multiple arcs on bleach that have happened. crossover between arc in bleach. pairing will alter on who is meant for who. Confusion of the heart and the choice you make all comes down to ones destiny . open to any suggestions R&R :P


**A warning to everyone who is about to read this. These are gonna be crossover stories between different arcs based on my Role playing on Myspace. Yes the Original characters will still be in this story and they will all still be connected but most of that characters will be minor ones or made up since that is what happened in our arcs. Hope you enjoy and don't judge on first chapters. But if your just into the whole Ichigo main character thing then stop reading cus he will hardly be the main character in these chapters but he will be in them.**

It was one of those cool breezy days in the real world as Hisagi Shuuhei laid lazily on one of the roof tops staring up at the blue clear sky. Everything seemed so calm at the moment but even he knew it wouldn't last forever. For one Soul Society was still at his heels for leaving Soul Societ for good since he was few up with everything going on there. Two the presence of arrancars we're in the air. And Three ,One that wasn't a arrancar or Shinigami was approaching.

"Whatcha doing Hisagi-kun??"

-A blonde headed man appeared above him staring upside down with annoying grin on his face. He wore the regular uniform of the Karakura students but even he knew well that this guy didn't even go there. Shinji Hirako..leader of the Vizards.

"Hey Shinji what the hell do you want?..I have enough trouble on my hands then to be dealing with you." Hisagi said with irritation in his voice , as he glared at the blond haired man.

"Hey hey hey! Don't need to get snappy on me..I was just wondering how you and your new powers are doing that's all.." Shinji reached down and poked at the barely formed mask on the former fukitaichou face.

As if not even paying attention to him, Hisagi got up dusting himself off and stared out at the view of the town the air getting tense by the second. Everyone was on edge and there hadn't been a peaceful moment in awhile besides this one. The thought of that guy even asking about the mask annoyed him, despite the fact that he had gain vizards powers and somewhat a little of arrancars abilities it still pissed the hell out of him. The mask on his face was barely even formed and yet he could already feel himself loosing his temper by petty things.

"Just shut up about it..shouldn't you worry about Aizen taking your precious girlfriend? Or have you forgotten about her already?" he said with no emotion avoiding any eye contact with the blond man.

Shinji expression changed and suddenly became cold glaring at the former fukitaichou, the mere thought of him talking like that about her was unforgivable..but inside something held him back knowing that he couldn't lay a finger on this man. Even if he tried.

"…I'll get Mashiro back..and I'll skewer that Gay Forte punk"

Hisagi just smiled shaking his head, Shinji always seemed to loose his temper whenever they were on the subject about her. It seemed only like a memory when Aizen had taken her and Shinji completely lost it. Grimmhow decided to join forces with them along with his leader. Aristole, the once former love of Aizen. The private serious thoughts were suddenly disrupted my a distant scream by a familiar voice.

"Hisa-wuffy!!!!"

A black raven haired women along with a carrot top guy approach. Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki.. As always whenever she saw him Rukia wore that bright loving smile on her face that always seemed to bright up anything that was darkening his day. And of course Kurosaki to rough around with, ever since he and Rukia hooked up everything about the young ryoka life became great he was happier then before. Seeing those two always made Hisagi feel that there was hope in anything even in the toughest time.

"Hey Rukia..Ichigo" the black haired male nodded towards them as a smile formed on his lips.

"Hisa-wuffy!!! Where've you been ? you were suppose to help Yoruichi-san train me and Ichigo these past few months" Rukia gave him a friendly hug, she had grown close to him almost like a little sister. The way she acted with her subordinates was completely different whenever he was around. Not only that but Hisagi also gained a new nickname from the raven head. "Hisa-wuffy" apparently she found the nickname "cute" in the level of her finding the bunny chappy cute.

"Hey there Hisagi long time no see..heard you were here in the real world. Come to beat the hell out of are arrancar friends?" Ichigo said with a smirk look on his face.

Shinji laughed from behind shaking his head with an amused look. "Hisagi take out some arrancars?..he'll need the help he can get if that we're to happen."

A light grin appeared on Hisagi face as he turned to face Shinji crossing his arms "oh?..and I suppose you can take them on by yourself as well? Saving Mashiro by yourself and killing Aizen?.don't make me laugh fool."

Rukia jumped in between them with an annoyed look on her face as her bossy self side came out "This is what happens when you two are together.I swear you two are like children grow up won't ya?..." Ichigo smiled coming over to Rukia taking her shoulders. "come down love.."

Rukia sighed shaking her head with irritation "very well..let them do what they want.."

A sudden ring was heard from his pocket as Hisagi reached in and looked at what alerted his phone. A hollow was in the area but it was minor not even worth his rank to destroy. He figured someone would take care of it so he let it go. But just as he was about to suggest a plan for the attack on Aizen a sudden reitsu entered the domain of karakura town. He knew that power energy and it could only mean that "she" was around…

"_Aristole….what is she doing here?..is Aizen coming?.."_ before anyone could say anything he jumped down from the rooftop of one of the house and shunpo off towards the trace or the power but what he found was unexpected.

Rukia watched him go off and called out after him "hisagi!!! Hey where you going baka??!!" she along with Shinji and Ichigo ran after him only to find him standing there in horrer…but the shock wasn't even as close to what Shinji was now looking at. Because there before them…was their Vizard friends..killed and Mashiro standing in the middle of it all her hair blond and a hole in where her heart should be..and in her hand was Aristole blade..leader of the arrancars..

**The plot of this arc is suppose to be suspense and surprising if you've watched bleach then you would know all the characters I have mentioned except Aristole for she is a new character my friend had made up in the role playing. Remember everyone this is based on my Roleplaying on myspace so some characters in here will be made up originally**

**Read and review and I'll update soon thank you**

**-KiraYamato1**


End file.
